Love is Complicated
by Shy Girl 20182012
Summary: Dre has just turned 16, which means he can now become a werewolf's mate. He is in love with Cheng, who is an Alpha's son from a rival pack. Yet Dre thinks Cheng does not notice him at all, Master Li's son Chao is obsessed with Dre, and is determined to have Dre as his mate. . Will Dre ever get his happily ever after?


Chapter 1

 _The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard but must be felt with the heart - Helen Keller. ._

Dre arrived home and sighed happily, he was glad to be home and away from school, he had just turn 16 and had the pheromones of an un-mated omega. . Omega. . God he hated that word. . Yet that was what described Dre. . He had large brown doe eyes with a girlish figure which didn't seem to either bluff up or anything even if he trained with his new step-father, Mr. Han.

He blew a long dark brown lock from his face as he hanged up his jacket on the coat hanger they had before he rushed down the hallway toward the kitchen, out of which was drifting the most tantalizing smell of the Housekeeper's cooking. When Dre entered the kitchen, he was shocked but not surprised to see his mom, Sherry cooking. He sighed but smile at seeing his mom who turn around look at him with her son with a smile at seeing him.

Dre smiled even bigger at seeing her baby bump, he was super excited to be a big brother to twin girls, He was going to protect his sisters from everything and anything, "Dre, your home early." Sherry said with a raised eyebrow as Dre sighed dramatically as he looked at his mom.

"Mom, don't remind me about school! It's bad enough that most of the alphas at school just look at me like I'm a piece of meat!" He pouted with his cheeks out that made him more adorable that he intent to. Sherry giggled as Dre kept on pouting.

"Beside, you shouldn't be up from bed, Mrs. Yeoh should be making dinner not you." Dre then pointed out as Sherry pursed her lips although her eyes showed her guilt.

"I sent her home early today, beside I've been on bed rest for about 2 weeks now. I think I was going crazy from all the resting." Sherry stated as Dre sighed but he could understand his mom, she was use to doing everything and now that she was pregnant it all changed.

"Mom, your due date is about a week or so. It's better that you and my twin sisters get all the rest they need." Dre replied with a smile as it was Sherry's turn to pout as Dre giggled at his pouting mother before Sherry sighed happily at her eldest son. .

"I know Dre, it just it's so difficult, I mean you stepfather worries too much and it making me feel suffocated but I wouldn't changed it for anything in the world." Sherry said happily as Dre smiled back at his mom, he knew that at long as she was happy, he was happy.

"Mom, I may not know how you feel but I think you should talk to him, I'm sure that Mr. Han will definitely understand." He said with a big smile as Sherry shook her head, her son didn't understand when you are mated, you have to listen to your alpha but he will understand when he finds his special one. .

"It's not really that simple honey, but you understand and will know when you find your chosen one." Sherry said with a smile on her face before she clapped her hands together with a bigger smile, "Now are you going to help me make dinner or what?" She added as Dre chuckled and nodded happily.

"Good, You know where the potato peeler is right?" Sherry asked as Dre once again nodded when she pointed to the piles of potatoes as Dre after retrieving the peeler from the cutlery drawer, he began to peel the potatoes. . As he was peeling the potatoes he started to think of what his mom had said. . Dre hadn't really thought of being mated off to some random stranger but now that he was 16, he knew what was going to happen. .

It didn't really help that he was already in love with someone, that someone was a rival's alpha's son named Cheng, but it was a one sided love. Cheng didn't even acknowledge or even looked his way, even it Cheng liked him too it really didn't matter, since their packs would never approve of their matting. . He sighed sadly, why was love so complicated?

Sherry heard her son's sad sigh and looked at him worried, "Are you alright, honey?" She asked as she took the sliced potatoes and began to sliced them up into small chunks. .

"Yeah mom, I think I should go and do my homework now, I have tons of math problems to do." Dre said with an sad tone in his voice, just thinking of his one sided love toward Cheng always made Dre sad. . Sherry looked at her son with a worried tone but she knew that he would talk to her when he was ready so she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, You can go and I will call you when Dinner's right." Sherry said with a knowing smile as Dre smiled at his mom, he could always count on his mom.

"Thanks, mom." He said with real meaning toward it, he walked out of the kitchen but he couldn't go to his room to start on his homework because he heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" Dre yelled to his mom as he raced toward the door.

He opened it thinking it was his best friend and local Beta, Harry with a big smile on his face. . Only it wasn't Harry and his smile wiped off his face as his eyes widen at seeing alpha Master Li and his son, another alpha, Chao standing on the doorsteps of Dre's door. .

"Um, Good evening. ." He said with a confused look on his face, why were they here at Dre's home? Master Li and Mr. Han jointly owned a highly respected and highly interested dojo but it was no secret that both men despised each other with a passion. It was considered a miracle that they even manged to work together everyday in relative peace. So seeing that Master Li had showed up toward Dre's family home was a huge surprise to Dre. .

"Good Evening, May we come in?" Master Li asked or more like demanded, but before Dre could reply, Master Li and Chao had already walked in the home as if they owned it, "We have been invited to dinner, but perhaps we have arrived a tad early." Master Li informed as Dre nodded as he closed the door after them.

"Oh, of course. . " Dre said even if he knew nothing about this Dinner invitation but he didn't want to be rude to Master Li for the sake of Mr. Han, even if Dre didn't even like the man, "You are welcome to wait and sit in the living room, until it's time to eat, Mr. Han should be back soon and I'll go tell my mom that you are here." Dre said but was stopped by Master Li who shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, I will go and informed your mother of our arrival. Chao, you may stay here and keep Dre company." He said before he smile a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes before he left toward the kitchen. . Dre was planning to head toward his room but he knew that leaving a guest unattended was considered rude.

So he barely sighed, he felt extremely awkward around Chao. Master Li was the kind of Alpha that believed that omegas were nothing more that a fuck toy, something that an alpha could have fun with and then dispose of when it was time for the alpha to find it's mate and he taught Chao to be the same way. . Dre had only see Chao around school and a few times around the Dojo, but each time he was holding different hands of omegas boys and girls. . It was know that Chao was a player but since he was an alpha not one person could say anything. .

Dre paid no attention to that and knew that he didn't want to be one of Chao's conquest so he didn't even attempt to even get close to Chao. Dre then went to sit on the sofa and resolutely stared at the bonsai tree, it was Mr. Han's pride and joy beside Dre and his mother of course. It was sitting on the glass coffee table standing tall and prideful as Dre smiled at it. . His smile was wiped off his face when he noticed that Chao had sat beside him. .

He tried to ignore the other boy but it was a little tough when he could feel Chao's stare when suddenly he couldn't ignored the hand that soon touched his shoulders. . Dre visibly tensed up under Chao's touch, Dre didn't move or say anything even if his brain was telling him to talk because of the suffering silence was killing him. .

"Dre, will you look at me?" Chao's voice was soft before he added, "Please. ." almost like an afterthought, Dre was almost surprised to hear Chao being polite, he had heard that Chao's rudeness was legendary but hearing him say please to him was something he never thought he would hear. .

He slowly looked at Chao who's darken brown eyes looked at Dre's large doe light brown eyes as Dre could have sworn that he heard a gulp from Chao, "What do you want?" He asked, he knew that he was being rude but could you blame Dre?

"I want to apologized. . I know that you seen me with different girls and boys and you must think I'm some player but it's what my father wanted me to. . He taught me to think that Omegas were nothing more than a pleasure toy yet I know now that can't be true whenever I see you face, Dre. . Until I met you I never had any interest in considering a omega to be my future mate. ." Chao explained as Dre want to snorted but he held it in, it was well know that Alphas only mated with alpha female or betas, never with omegas.

"I know more about you then you think, I've been watching you constantly since you bumped into me in school. . I noticed how you always with that male beta. . " Chao silently growled as Dre's eyes widen when he saw something flashed in his eyes. "But you never notice me. . " It looked like Chao want to say more but he trailed off and then he fell silent. .

Dre was overwhelmed by what Chao was saying but he didn't know what to feel about Chao's confessional as he looked at Chao with a confused look on his face, "Watching me? Chao, you sound some like some stalker. ." Dre said

Chao's face fell and he frowned sadly, "I guess I deserved that. ." He said sadly as Dre felt badly for him, he dint' want to sound rude but to Dre ti was kind of creepy. .

"I"m sorry Chao, I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking. ." Dre then looked down with a small smile and a tiny blush as he thought of Cheng, "I'll been watching someone too. ." When he realized what he had just said, his eyes widen as he bit his lip in worried. . It was definitely a bad, bad, idea to tell an ALPHA wolf who seemed to be obsessed with him that he had been watching someone else. . This was one of the may times Dre which he would think before he would act. .

Chao's eyes flashed an eerie red for a moment, "Watching who, Dre?" He practically growled out as his grip on Dre's shoulders tighten. Dre flinched toward the power that Chao was showing and from the way that Chao's fingers were digging on his skin. It was really painful.

"It's doesn't matter now. . It was just a dumb crush I had but it's over now. ." Dre lied, as he turn away from Chao's red alpha eyes as he felt Chao touched his cheeks almost like Dre was going to break at any moment. .

"Dre. . Are you sure?" He asked as Dre looked at him to see he was staring at him with a calculating expression, Chao want to make sure that Dre wasn't lying to him, if he was, then Chao will go and fight this challenger for the right to have Dre. .

Dre sighed, as if he knew what Chao was thinking answered, "Yeah I'm sure." He made sure to make an effort to remain calm so Chao wouldn't suspect anything. .

Yet Chao glared at him, "Then why has your heart rate elevated?" He demanded as Dre had to think of something and he had to think of something fast!

"Because your scaring me, Chao!" Dre exclaimed, quickly answering because he knew that if he had hesitated then Chao would be more convinced that he was lying, "Your eyes changed color and I thought you were going to shift and attack me!" He said.

Chao looked shock before he shook his head fiercely and to Dre's relief, he loosen the grip he had on Dre's shoulder, "No, I would never do that to you Dre. ." Chao said more calm then before but he still had that intensity in his eyes that really didn't suit well with his soft smile, "Dre. . I love you more. ." He said as Dre's eyes widen and his mouth was opened a bit in shock. .

Dre was spared the anxiety of trying to reply to Chao's love confession by the arrival of Mr. Han and Master Li who passed the news that dinner was finally ready. Dre thank god silently as he quickly got up and walked by Mr. Han on the trip to the dinning room, but he could still sense that Chao was staring at him. .

When everyone was sitting down on the dinner table, Dre unfortunate, ended next to Chao, which was precisely what he did not wanted. He felt like he need some space from Chao but Mr. Han and his mom was sitting on the other side and Master Li sat on the head of the table. Sherry want to serve the food but Mr. Han would have not word of it as he took charge of serving everyone's bowl of soup. There were warm bread rolls to go along with the soup and salad, Master Li had a fine glace of wine, Mr. Han and Sherry both had glasses of water and Dre and Chao had received glasses filled with soda.

Although Dre was hungry and ate his food fast, the others at the table ate faster and were already on their second helping of soup when Dre had barely finished his first bowl. Except for Sherry who was only halfway through her bowl of her soup, Dre ignored the salad and ate one of the bread rolls then took a sip of his drink. Chao was in the middle of a discussion with Sherry and was thoroughly charming her, Master Li and Mr. Han were making conversation about the Dojo while subtly insulting each other.

Dre was about to excuse himself when Chao suddenly took hold of his hand under the table and entwined their fingers together, for a split second Dre had imagined that it was Cheng's hand that was entwined with his as he let out a tiny blush. He snapped out of it when Chao stood up to make an announcement while still holding on to Dre's smaller hands. .

"Dad, Miss Sherry, Mr. Han I just want to say that I and Dre are dating and I'm intended on making Dre my life long mate." He said with a smile toward Dre who was frozen with shock, unable to take in what Chao had said but he was the only one that was surprised. .

Mr. Han and Sherry congratulated him and Dre, even Master Li although he did have a sour face on but you could tell he was happy for his son. Sherry seemed unable to contained her tears as she held on to Dre and then to Chao.

"I'm so proud of you honey! You found you chosen mate!" Sherry said happily, she had mistaken her son's shocked face for a happy one when it was the opposite. .

Mr. Han held Dre and then shook Chao's hand, "You better take good care of my Dre." He said as Chao nodded toward Mr. Han with a promise that he will take real good care of Dre. After that, The Li family said their goodbyes while Dre was still in a state of shock and even more when Chao kissed his cheek to bid a goodbye and good's night rest.

The Li Family then left and Dre was finally able to be excused, he briefly said goodnight to Sherry and Mr. Han before went upstairs to his room, feeling numb. . Once in his room, he climbed in his bed and just sobbed onto his pillow. .

He didn't care that he had homework. . He didn't care that he still had his school uniform on. . He stopped caring when Chao announced that Dre would be his mate. .

Dre didn't have a choice. . He sobbed even more knowing that he would never be able to see or look at Cheng again. .

Love was so complicated. .


End file.
